Rakuen The Fable
by Silvanity
Summary: One Goal. One pack. It will be a long & hard road. But if Kiba and his gang of down and dirty beast can't find it and make all right again who will? &They all know the price to pay. Lives shall be lost. Relationships formed. Only you can decide your path.
1. Chapter 1

Lone Wolf

It was a hot, humid day. Probably mid-summer. Street action was all an uproar, everyone seemed in a rush, hurrying this way and that. But one stood out from the crowd. A loner he was. No one knew this boy by any name. In fact, barely anyone noticed him period. Though, in actuality his name was Kiba. Just, Kiba. He may have looked normal, but he was far from it. He's blue eyes darted every-which-way to catch sight of humans. Once he got into a vacant lot he shifted into his wolf form. He nosed around for whatever scrap of food could be found. Then, he caught wind of something. He threw up his head. But, what he found was not what he had suspected. Another wolf. It was another male, grey and muscular. An 'X' shaped scar on his chest. Kiba snorted and turned his back to him. He then caught the slight scent of smoke. He looked out of the corner of his vision just in time to see the wolf, in human form, light a fag. The other male in held the intoxicated air in deeply and then exhaled. What was he doing, hanging out with those filthy humans? Kiba shrugged. 'Oh well, his funeral,' he thought.

"That's Tsume," came a female voice. He looked to see a girl, whom looked to be about 16, appear suddenly.

"And you are?" Kiba snapped.

"Why, what manners this city wolf has. Asking for my name without giving his own first. Hey, Hige! Look at this bloke, he doesn't know how to threat a lady of my stature!"

"You're stature?" came a male voice. "Silver, 1) You're no lady, and C) What stature? You're stature is about as high as those women out on the street corner." Then, the male appeared. He was fat, to say the least, with curly brown hair.

"Yeah, that _you_ visit every night. So they MUST be of some importance," she retorted.

Hige ignored her.

Kiba turned tail and began to leave, but Hige appeared in front of him, cutting him off. "Not so fast..."

"...Kiba," he finally said, growing annoyed.

"Ahhh, yes I knew that!" Hige said.

"Move, dumb ass!" Silver said, kicking him in the ass, moving him out of her way to talk to Kiba. "You don't know jackshit!"

"Grrrr, shut up! I know more than you'll ever know!"

"Oh really!?"

"Yeah!"

"Then where is my foot about to go if you keep on yapping!?? Ehh!??"

"... So, Kiba... Kiba?"

Kiba left. Finding the bickering between the two a perfect escape.

"That ass! I was talking to him! Doesn't know how to threat a lady of my-"

"Yeah, yeah. We get it! Of your 'stature'!"

"OK! THAT'S IT! Hige's ass, meet my foot!"

Hige squealed as she chased him up the building and off into the distance.

Kiba, now long gone from the two bakas, was loitering in a random alley way.

"Well, well," came a voice.

"Look, fat ass- Oh... you're... Tsume?" Kiba said, a tad startled. "I thought you'd be those two..."

"Those..? Oh, you mean Hige and Silver. Yeah, they're annoying as fuck if you ask me. Fag?" Tsume asked.

Kiba looked to him, eyes wide. "Uh.. whaa? N-no..."

"No, stupid. A fag. Do you want one?" He offered again, holding a cigarette out towards him.

"Oh... no. I don't smoke," Kiba said.

"Pansy."

Kiba clenched his fist at the remark but said nothing. Then decided a change of subject would be nice.

"Have you ever heard of... Paradise?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Journey Begins

"Paradise, hm?" Tsume replied. "That's some bullshit."

Kiba growled a tad bit. "To you it may be, but to me it is my life."

Tsume didn't respond to that, for he didn't know how.

Kiba noticed the ice had been formed between them and within an instance he bolted, leaving the musing Tsume to himself.

* * *

"OI! Give me the damn wiener!" Kiba knew instantly who's booming, female voice was – Silver.

He lept up on the rooftop, watching the bickering fools.

"No, Silver! I stole them, I'll keep them, dammit! Back the fuck off!" Hige snarled, now in wolf form. The beast within was hungry and now growing even more mad with the more his companion fought with him.

Silver, in her wolf form, released the tug-of-war on the link and backed away, but not the at least bit showing submission to Hige's dominance. They both knew she was the leader of their 'pack'.

Just then a flock of crows cawed, fluttering about the sky from a sudden disturbance. A sleek, small dark brown wolf crawled out from behind a set of trash cans. He looked up to the sky with the kind of 'why me' look planted on his young, yearning face.

"Who are you!?" Silver demanded.

Toboe jolted back at the sudden noise. "Oh, I-I'm Toboe."

Silver grunted and within and instant appeared in front of the already fear-stricken pup. He gulped as she stood there, her cold harsh gaze burning into his soul; his very being. He took one step back and she snapped, grabbing the wolf by the neck, dragging him down. Hunger makes any beast go insane, you couldn't blame her. Kiba saw this and lunged down to defend him, but someone beat him to it. A large greyish blur appeared and tackled Silver to the ground. She made an 'oof' sound as she hit the ground, air being knocked out of her. Once she regained her senses she looked up to her attacker and pulled her lips back in a snarl.

"You shouldn't pick on those weaker than you," Tsume scolded her.

"Look who's talking Mr. Steal from the rich and give to myself."

Tsume snarled at the comment and almost sank his fangs into the she-wolf's throat when an all too familiar scent reached his nose. He jolted his head back to see Kiba, running over to the fray in his wolf form. Soon, Hige was there, at the ready. Toboe slinked a bit closer. Yes, he had fear within, but being around his own was overwhelming his numb feeling of lonesomeness and overpowered his fear.

Kiba shifted his gazed between all the surrounding wolves.

Silver saw her chance. She stretched up a hind leg and scratched Tsume's under belly. Not enough to bleed but enough to remind him that she was underneath him. He growled and jumped off, positioning himself in front of Toboe.

Kiba looked to the gruff duo of Silver and Hige. He could clearly see the lose of food. Their eyes were fierce yet lost and in need of being found. Kiba placed himself in between the fighters, back to Tsume.

"Have you ever heard of. Paradise?" he asked, now in desperate need.

"Not this shit again," Tsume said.

"Shut the hell up!" Kiba told him.

Silver and he exchanged unreadable glances. But the one they gave Kiba was clear. It was a look similar to a teen giving their parents when they accused them of doing something out of their ordinary with no way to deny it when they were innocent.

"Yes-" "But we don't believe in such Dogma," Silver said cutting Hige off.

Kiba reared back in shock. "Dogma? This is no religion I speak of.."

"No, but how others speak of it, it seems to have been twisted into one."

Kiba could not deny her words.

"Paradise?" came Toboe's meek voice. "Ar-are you going to Paradise?" He got up, body still low as he approached Kiba, eyes full of hope, but also knowing what it was like to get hopes crushed easily.

Kiba simply nodded.

A smile grew across the runts face and he jumped up. "I wanna go!" he shrilled.

Tsume was surprised. What was this sudden feeling? "I as well.." He didn't even realized he volunteered himself to do so.

Kiba cocked his head at Tsume, but gave him no questioning.

"Me, too," Hige spoke up.

"Hige!" Silver snarled.

"Silver.. no. We can't live in this captivity with all these humans... its just not right."

She narrowed her eyes. "Fine, you boys go have your fun. I'm staying true to my home."

"Silver we're wolves this is no home!"

"Well Hige its the only place I've got to call home!"

And with that he shut his trap.

Kiba said nothing either, along with the others. He just simply looked to Tsume, to Toboe, and then to Hige, then began to leave. And they followed.

* * *

Kiba led his newly formed pack to the lab where Cheza was rumored to be held captive in. "Ready?" Kiba asked.

"Born ready," Hige remarked, feeling as if he was in some sort of movie, all bad and such.

The four slinked in unnoticed. They used the shadows as coverage as they made their way to the room that held Cheza, by her scent alone. Kiba and Tsume took out the scientist in the room, running studies on the maiden. Tsume then brought out his knife and broke open the orb that held her. The water inside gushed out. Cheza awoken and began choking violently. Tsume began to crawl in and get her, but Kiba shoved him out of the way and he landed on his ass.

"Damn," he said.

"Oh, sorry Tsume," Kiba said, a bit distracted by Cheza. He carefully got her out.

They need made a break for it before the already booming alarm led the nobles inside the lab to them out a nearby window.

* * *

They had by then reached the outskirts of the city. Toboe whined a bit and collapsed.

"What's wrong with him?"

"No.. food," Toboe answered for himself, as he slowly got to his paws.

Cheza smiled and sat down next to him, slowly rubbing his head to give him strength.

Tsume watched him with a hidden sympathetic glance. Little did Toboe know, Tsume had knew him before Toboe knew him. He had 'stalked' him in a way. It was love at first sight for the bad boy. He knew little of it. He denied the strong feeling, and nor would he allow it to show; ruin his image.

Kiba sighed. Then, all of the sudden, a bullet shot in front of him. He looked up and saw noblemen comming their way. Kiba growled and ran forward, latching on to the shoulder, sinking his fangs in his neck and killing him instantly.

Hige followed suit.

Tsume simply linger about Toboe, helping him out, knowing very well he could not fight. He also made it look like he was defending Cheza. Though, Kiba had that fully under control. Few time had pass before they had Hige down, gun pointed at his head. "Your time has come fat ass," said the noble man.

"You're exactly right." Hige heard the voice but not had seen who had spoken. All he knew the nobleman now laid dead next to him. He got up to see Silver, hand all bloody. "Silver!" he exclaimed, making everyone look.

"I decided to not let you boys have all the fun." She then lunged for the gun the noble had dropped and slid it over to Kiba. He grabbed it in human form and took out the rest with the remaining bullets. Silver did it the old fashioned way; fangs and all.

Once all men laid dead Kiba looked to Silver.

"Don't mention it," she panted, turning to leave the way she assumed they were going. "Well, lead the way Mr. Philosopher," she said to Kiba. "Show a broken she-wolf this Dogma you talk so highly of."


End file.
